Of Friends and Lovers
by Jadedbest
Summary: Will a crush and the blossom of new love destroy the close knit group of friends or is what they have strong enough to survive it all? A Trunks romance. *Chapter 7 posted*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the any of the characters.  
  
AN: Okay guys this is part two of my unfinished fic The Show. It centers on the next generation. However one is not required to understand the other. Below is a short prologue of the last story for those who have not read it. I promise it's much shorter than the first prologue.  
  
* * *  
  
In this fic the DBZ characters are real. As a family outing ChiChi and Bulma arranged for the whole group to go to a new play. Unbeknownst to them The Show was about them, put on by a strange group of people known as Magic. Magic is an international entertainment powerhouse. It's made up of eight women and six men. They sing, dance, and act, but most important to this fic they do voice-overs. Yes your thinking is right. They do the voices for DB/Z/GT. But only the women do the voices. A list of who plays whom is at the end of prologue. The members of Magic are immortal and have powers and strength that rival even the strongest members of the Z fighters.  
  
The most important new character of this fic is Brianna. She is the daughter of Alisa who is one of the youngest members of Magic. She (Brianna) is in the age group with the Z-kids being 4 years younger than Trunks (the oldest) and 4 years older than Bra (the youngest). The six of them (Trunks, Goten, Brianna, Marron, Pan, and Bra) are all extremely close.  
  
Okay the characters:  
  
Ashley = Goku and ChiChi  
  
Jasmine = Piccolo, Dabora, Kami, Puar and Oolong  
  
Mona = Vegeta and Bulma  
  
Leeza = Announcer at the tournaments and all the evil villains except Android 17 and Dabora.  
  
Alisa = Gohan, Videl, and Hercule  
  
Isabella = Krillin, 18, Marron, Android 17  
  
Daisy = Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra  
  
Tina = Yamucha, all the Kias, Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo  
  
I know I missed some but these are the basics. If I missed someone important just let me know in your review.  
  
In this fic the Dragonball and Dragonball Z episodes are accurate due to the fact that Yajarobe lost the books that held all the records for all the people in DBZ in a poker a game to a young man named Akira Toriyama. GT is Yajarobe's personal creation after he ran out of stories. That explains its unoriginality.  
  
Well there's the prologue. Much shorter than the first one I must say. Enjoy Chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, wasn't me.  
  
AN: Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh, can I get some service?"  
  
Soft brown eyes turned from the invoice they had been scanning and looked up into sparkling blue ones.  
  
"No," they said unable to conceal the laughter in them.  
  
The blue eyed beauty chuckled softly and turned to her two companions. "I think we're going to have to talk to the department manager about this rude employee."  
  
A smile spread across brown eyes' face. "You're talking to her."  
  
The blonde companion chuckled and leaned on the counter. "Enough playing around. We've come to kidnap you."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," spoke up the raven hared girl next to the blonde. "We never celebrated your big promotion, so we've come to take you to lunch."  
  
Brianna's smile widened. "I'm surprised I got the promotion with all the times you guys have `kidnapped' me from work."  
  
Bra smiled. "Any reason to eat lunch," she said looking at Pan who nodded eagerly in agreement. Marron playfully rolled her eyes skyward.  
  
"Saiyans," she said looking at Brianna.  
  
Brianna chuckled. "Okay, I'm coming! Just let me call the store manager tell her I'm taking a break." She picked up the phone and dialed the extension.  
  
She smiled when a pleasant voice answered. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Mandy, this is Brianna. I'm taking my lunch today."  
  
"Oh, being kidnapped again are you?" the older voice said knowing that Brianna never took lunch breaks otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, but I promised to be back in an hour this time."  
  
"Yeah right. See you in two," she said hanging up.  
  
Brianna smiled and hung up. "Okay let me get my purse and we'll go."  
  
After she retrieved her belongings the foursome left Annelle's Department Store and all piled into Bra's new two-tone green and tan Montero Sport.  
  
* * *  
  
Brianna and Pan wiped the tears from their eyes as they continued to laugh, praying that Bra would stop talking.  
  
Bra though didn't seem to hear their prayers because she continued to talk through her own laughter.  
  
"I swear mom was about to busted a vein when she walked in. I never heard dad laugh so hard, either, as Trunks tried to cover himself up."  
  
Pan tried to catch her breath. "Didn't Trunks think it would be a good idea for him to take his little date to his room?"  
  
Bra shook her head as she wiped at her own tears. "Apparently they couldn't make it that far, because they were both butt ass naked on the living room couch."  
  
The last comment caused Brianna and Pan to fall into fits of laughter all over again, as they leaned into one another for support. The four had been sitting in the sandwich shop for over an hour listening to Bra tell the great adventures of her crazy family. If nothing else, you could always count on the Briefs for a good laugh.  
  
"Well I don't think that's very funny."  
  
Bra caught her breath and touched Marron's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mar. I shouldn't have told that story, but I just couldn't help myself."  
  
Marron bit her lip. "Do you think he's serious about her?"  
  
Bra frowned. "Who? The redhead?" Rolling her eyes at the look on Marron's face, she waved dismissively at the comment. "Of course not. When has Trunks ever been serious about anyone?"  
  
"Never," Pan and Brianna said in unison.  
  
"My brother is the eternal bachelor," Bra said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't say things like that! Trunks is not going to be alone for the rest of his life. I'm going to save him from himself," Marron said with a determined look that made her look just like her mother.  
  
The other three glanced at each other. They had all -including Goten- tried to talk to her about this infatuation. They all loved Trunks dearly but he was just no good when it came to women. He didn't treat them badly or anything, as a matter of fact, he ended up friends with most of them, but he just wasn't the commitment type. It was a fact that he had told both them, and his grandchildren desperate mother, a thousand times. But like Bulma, Marron had chosen to ignore his warnings.  
  
Not up to arguing with the lovesick girl today, Brianna changed the subject. "Speaking of which, where is Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"Well Trunks had some paperwork to do at Capsule Corp." Bra said then smiled. "Apparently mom has been putting a lot more work on him lately. I guess since she can't exactly ground him, she found another way to punish him."  
  
"And Goten said he was not going to sit around and be the only guy listening to our girl talk," Pan finished. "But they said they would help you celebrate at the club tonight."  
  
"Great! So who's driving tonight?" Brianna asked. As children, the six spent much of there free time together however now that they were older that free time wasn't as easily found. They made it a habit of meeting at their favorite club at least once a week since their very busy and very different schedules kept them apart now.  
  
"Trunks is driving, Goten's paying, and Marron's buying drinks," Pan informed her.  
  
"Awesome! So I'll see you guys at eight then," she said checking her watch. "Oh great, you guys have made me late again."  
  
Bra shrugged. "I don't understand why you work anyway."  
  
Brianna sighed. This conversation was about as old as the Trunks/Marron one. "Someone has to pay for my college education."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Bri! You know your mom and dad would happily pay for college."  
  
"There's something to be said for being somewhat independent of mommy and daddy, Bra," Brianna answered.  
  
"Whatever," Bra said with a shrug.  
  
Brianna shook her head. "Well I've got to go." She grabbed her purse and walked around the table kissing each of them on the cheek. "Bye, love you guys. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye Bri!" they called as she hurried away. Slipping into shadows of the eatery's bathrooms, she closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was standing in the bathroom stall of Annelle's Department store. She thanked God for her mom's genes as she hurried out the restroom and to her department.  
  
* * *  
  
Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
AN: I believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written. But now that I've gotten it out of my head I can finally start updating my other fics. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
She ran her fingers through her long brown hair one last time as she examined herself in the full-length mirror. Absolutely stunning, she thought with a smile. She was wearing a pair of form fitting brown pants with a dangling silver bangle belt and a white T-shirt that had the word "Hottie" airbrushed across it. The shirt gave the tore appearance due to the fact that the left side hung just below her chest and made a diagonal across her belly until it came to a point on her right side, revealing a large amount of her flat toned belly. She had worn her hair down and it flowed down to the middle of her back. She had a pair of large silver hoop earrings in her ears and strappy brown high heel sandals to complete the affect of the outfit. Her toes and fingernails were an appropriate mocha color.  
  
Brianna gave herself one last smile then hurried downstairs to grabbed a snack before the group got there to pick her up. As she entered the kitchen she stopped in surprise and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
Cary Darwin looked up for the script he had been reading. "Well hello sweetheart," he said with a soft English accent.  
  
Brianna smiled and walked over to where her father was sitting at the kitchen table. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't know you were home from filming yet. How was your trip?"  
  
"Great! Shooting is coming along wonderfully. As matter of fact, I'm so excited about it I've already decided to take the prettiest girl I know to the premiere," he said smiling affectionately at his daughter.  
  
"Who? Mom?"  
  
"No. You."  
  
Brianna's smile widened. "I'd been happy to be your date. Just tell me what day it is so I can take off."  
  
"Yes, take off that job," her father muttered, his disapproval evident in his voice.  
  
Brianna frowned and moved away from him, toward the frigid. "I don't want to argue about that right now."  
  
"Very well," he said on a sigh. Honestly, he was truly was proud of his daughter's independence but he just didn't want her to spread herself too thin. College alone was enough but to add a full-time job to the mix, well...it worried him to say the least. However she had been doing it for four years now and the pressure hadn't gotten to her yet so what could he do?  
  
Brianna rummaged in the frigid until she came across a small container. She lifted the lid and seeing that they were green grapes, she shut the door and carried the container over to the table. Now sitting across from her father, she popped a grape in her mouth.  
  
"So where's mom?"  
  
"Carlotta told me she had practice," her father responded his attention focused on the script again.  
  
Brianna frowned. "This late?"  
  
"Yes, apparently they have a big concert in Boston in a couple of weeks. Ashley's demanding night practices as well."  
  
Brianna shrugged and popped another grape in her mouth as the doorbell sounded. She hopped out of her chair and ran into the foyer, throwing an "I've got it, Carlotta" at the middle-aged housekeeper who was moving toward the door.  
  
She swung the door open and placed a hand on her hip while she spread a catty smile across her face. Dressed in black slacks and a short sleeve silk shirt the same color of his stunning blue eyes, he was definitely a sight to see.  
  
He raised one lavender brow at her perusal and a smile tugged at the left corner of his mouth. "You approve?"  
  
"I must say someone looks extremely hot tonight," she responded.  
  
He tugged at the collar of his shirt lightly. "Yes, I would have to agree that I do," he said receiving the expected chuckle from her. "You don't look half bad yourself..."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she did a little spin to give him the full affect.  
  
"...but you still don't look as good as I do," he finished with a smirk.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "I bet I get more numbers than you do tonight."  
  
"Consider it a bet then," he answered confidently.  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come here you," she said reaching up to hug him and planting a friendly kiss on his cheek. "It feels like ages since I've seen you," she said pulling back slightly.  
  
"I know. This week without me must have been torture for you," he said seriously though laughter sprinkled his eyes.  
  
Brianna sighed and in her best damsel-in-distress voice said; "I don't know how I ever made it through without you."  
  
"Well worry not. The man of your dreams is here," he said.  
  
Brianna laughed and stepped out of his hug. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled up at him. "You are so conceited."  
  
He smiled. "True, but you have to admit that I come by it honestly."  
  
Brianna, not sure which parent he was referring to, only laughed and nodded in agreement. She glanced behind him and frowned in confusion. "Where's the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Bra's picking them up. Mom's making my workload heavier due to an incident I don't care to discuss-" he stopped when he realized that she was fighting laughter. "You already know!" he accused.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Brianna said innocently.  
  
"Yeah right," he said. He should have known Bra had already spread that story. "Anyway, she said she'd pick the rest of the gang up if I came and got you. So it's just you and me kid."  
  
"Little old me all alone with Trunks Briefs! My virginity beware!" she said placing a hand over her heart.  
  
"You know it," he said placing his face inches from hers.  
  
"I certainly hope that was a joke."  
  
Trunks turned in surprise to see Brianna's dark haired, beauty of a mother standing behind him. The bright crimson that covered his cheeks had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.  
  
Brianna just couldn't resist embarrassing him more. She wrapped her arm around his and pasted herself to his side. "Didn't you know Mom? Trunks is going to be my first. He already promised to show me all his `special' techniques."  
  
"Cut it out, Bri," he said trying to shake her loose.  
  
"Is that so?" Alisa raised a brow and walked around the blushing Saiyan.  
  
She walked over to the table and began looking through the mail as she let her practice bag slip from her shoulder and onto the floor. "You two going to the club tonight?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, Trunks thought it would be better if we skip the club and go back to his place instead-" Brianna started. Trunks gave her a Vegeta- worthy scowl making her laugh and turned to her mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We're meeting Bra, Goten, Pan, and Marron at the club."  
  
"Ma'am?" Alisa said arching an eyebrow. "Sounds like you guys plan to get into some trouble tonight. I hold you personally responsible for my daughter's safe return, Trunks."  
  
"Oh Mom," Brianna sighed as she walked over to the table to grab her purse. "You'd think I was two instead twenty-two."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Alisa said with a smile.  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes then kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye Mom. Oh and Dad's home."  
  
Alisa eyes were lit. She hadn't expected her husband home for another few days. "He is?!"  
  
"Yep, in the kitchen. Bye." She grabbed the still red Saiyan and walked out into the night.  
  
Once out on the porch with the door closed, Trunks frowned down at his companion.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." It wasn't a threat but a promise.  
  
Brianna smiled and leaned into him. "What Trunks? You don't want to be my first?"  
  
"Get in the car," he growled.  
  
Brianna laughed out loud. "You know you're really uptight to be such a Don Juan."  
  
"Didn't I just say to get into the damn car?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going," she said turning and walking down the stairs. Trunks shook his head as he followed her to the red mustang convertible.  
  
* * *  
  
After using their VIP passes to get them in the crowded club, Trunks and Brianna scanned the room for their party. A moment passed then Brianna grabbed Trunks's hand and pointed.  
  
"Look they're over there," she yelled over the music. "Come on," she said tugging him along behind her.  
  
"-and they were both butt ass naked!"  
  
Trunks growled as they walked up to the table. `Why that little-'  
  
"Bra!" he barked when he was directly behind her chair.  
  
She jumped in surprise and looked behind her. A smile spread across her face when she saw whom it was. "Why hello Trunks! I was just telling Goten here about some of your little adventures."  
  
Goten wiped his eyes as he caught his breath. "Man Trunks, you forgot to mention that little part when you told me about your date with Carla."  
  
"Yeah well, ha ha ha. Let's all have one big laugh at Trunks's expense," Trunks said sarcastically as he sat next to Goten.  
  
"Oh, come on, big bro, don't be like that. The people at this table are the only ones I told, I swear. Anyway, no secrets between friends right? We have to keep it all in the family," Bra said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Does that include murder?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I love you, too, Trunks," she responsed.  
  
"I swear between you and Brianna-" he started.  
  
Marron swung her blonde head and looked at the girl now sitting next to her. "Uh-oh, what did you do to Trunks, Bri?"  
  
Brianna smiled across the table at blue eyed Saiyan. "I told my mom that Trunks was going to make an honest woman of me."  
  
Marron, Goten, and Bra began to laugh as Pan pouted.  
  
"No fair Trunks! You said I was first," she said playfully.  
  
Trunks held up his hands. "Worry not ladies. I will make sure that I fit every single one of you in."  
  
"Yipee!" Pan said, drawing another laugh from the other three as a waitress walked up and began sitting drinks on the table.  
  
"Hope you guys don't mind, we went ahead and order for you," Marron said.  
  
"No that's fine by me," Brianna said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Just as Pan touched her drink to her lips the DJ changed songs, the new tune immediately catching her attention. Sitting her drink down with a thunk, she scouted her chair back. "Well, it looks like the dance floor is calling me." As she passed his chair she grabbed Trunks's arm and yanked him out of his seat. "Come on you."  
  
"Hey!" he protested. "Why am I always being dragged around by you women? Aren't you guys supposed to be the gentler sex?"  
  
"I'll show you who the gentler sex is if you don't get your ass out of that chair and dance with me," Pan threatened.  
  
Trunks sighed as he was dragged to the dance floor.  
  
"Great!" Bra sighed. "I wanted to dance too. I guess now I'm stuck with you," she said looking across the table.  
  
"I can't possibly be that unlucky," Goten answer playfully rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up and come on," Bra said as she got up walked towards the floor with Goten right behind her.  
  
Brianna shook her head and looked at Marron. "Have you ever noticed that we're always the two left sitting at the table?"  
  
Marron chuckled. "I guess Pan and Bra are just quicker to the punch than us," she said picking up her drink.  
  
The two girls sat in silence and watched as their friends whirled around dance floor. After a moment Brianna turned and smiled at Marron.  
  
"You seem a lot more mellow this week," she commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Marron asked glancing at her.  
  
"Well, last week when Trunks was dancing with someone else you were completely freaking out," Brianna recalled.  
  
"That's because last week he was dancing with Ramona Littlejohn. She's been after Trunks as long as I can remember. Tonight he's dancing with Pan which is pretty much like him dancing with Bra.or you for that matter."  
  
"I guess that does make a slight difference," Brianna said.  
  
Marron nodded her head then sighed. "We're so lucky," she said out of the blue.  
  
"Who? Me and you?"  
  
"No. All of us. We're so lucky to be so close. Most people can't find with one person what the six of us have found together. It's very rare."  
  
Brianna thought about the truth of her friend's words. She still remembered the night when Aunt Daisy and Aunt Leaza had brought the five odd children to the party nursery after Magic's first performance of DBZ. Her life had been drastically changed that night and she felt so blessed to have all of them.  
  
"Plus," Marron said in a lighter tone, "things are going to be even better for us when we're all happily paired off."  
  
"Paired off?" Brianna questioned in amused.  
  
"Yeah, when Pan meets her dream man and me and Trunks are finally together."  
  
Brianna resisted the urge to moan.  
  
".and Bra and Goten stop playing around-"  
  
"Bra and Goten?!" Brianna interrupted.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You can't tell me you haven't noticed. They're crazy about each. I give them less than month before they're all over each other."  
  
Brianna frowned and looked at the two in question. They did seem to be having a good time dancing to now their third song. But to become serious? She doubted it. Then again Marron was rarely wrong about these things...well except when it came to herself.  
  
"I guess..." Brianna conceded reluctantly.  
  
"Just watch. A month. Probably not even that long. Now for you...well you could marry Derrick. He's absolutely in love with you."  
  
"First of all, I'm not getting married. Second of all, Derrick isn't my type."  
  
"Well, what is your type?" Marron asked slipping her drink.  
  
"Well, my type is...well...Goten."  
  
"Goten?!" Marron said eyes wide.  
  
"Not literally Goten, but a guy like him. Someone who is sweet and caring. There's an innocence about him that's adorable but you and I both know he's anything but. He's fun to be with and plus he's very cute. That's my type."  
  
Marron considered this point a moment before she nodded. "I can see your point but you can't have Goten. I already gave him to Bra. So we'll just have to find someone Goten-ish for you."  
  
Brianna chuckled. "Yeah, well if you find one let me know."  
  
Just then Goten and Bra both stumbled back to the table after six fast songs. Both were winded.  
  
"Well I'm done," Bra puffed out.  
  
"Whew. I need a drink," Goten said trying to catch his breath.  
  
The girls laughed. That's how they spent the rest of the evening. Laughing, talking, and dancing. Four hours later Brianna found herself once again in the passenger seat of Trunks car, counting out small white sheets of paper.  
  
"15! Ha! Beat that!" she exclaimed.  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket handed her a small stack of his own. "16," he stated.  
  
Brianna's mouth dropped. "There is no way that you got 16 numbers, Trunks!" she said already starting to count. She frowned when she counted 16.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
Trunks laughed. "I win. Again."  
  
"Oh shut up," she said as he pulled into her driveway. She threw the sheets at him then grabbed her purse. As she grabbed the door handle, she turned back to him. "Are you staying?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I need to talk to you about something," he said turning off the car.  
  
"Oh, Yeah? What?"  
  
"I'll tell you upstairs."  
  
Brianna shrugged and climbed out the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Brianna stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. After brushing her teeth, she exited her bathroom to find Trunks sprawled across her bed on his back, one arm over his eyes giving him the appearance of sleep. He was clad in green plaid pajama pants and a green tank top that he had retrieved from her closet. He stayed so often that he pretty much had his own section in her closet, as did Bra, Goten, Marron, and Pan.  
  
She crawled on the bed and laid beside him on her back, staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to speak.  
  
After a moment he sighed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"About Marron."  
  
Brianna blinked in surprise and looked at him. "What about her?"  
  
Trunks moved his arm and looked at her. "About her feelings for me."  
  
"You know?!?"  
  
"Of course I know. It's obvious," he said.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt her. She's one of my best friends, but I don't want to lead her on, either."  
  
Brianna sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. We've all tried to tell her that you're no good, but she won't listen."  
  
"Well, gee thanks," Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't go getting your feelings hurt. You know what I mean. Marron wants a home, hearth, and babies. You can't even commit to a dog. Even if you guys did date you'd only make her miserable which in turn would make you miserable because you hurt her," she explained.  
  
"And she wouldn't listen to any of this," Trunks asked.  
  
"Nope," she said propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him. "She's determined to save you from the empty life of a bachelor."  
  
Trunks looked at the ceiling. "Maybe I should talk to her. Try to explain things to her. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should do whatever is right for you."  
  
And that's what he had been waiting to hear. That's what he loved about Brianna. Everyone in his life expected something from. His father wanted him to be the strongest, his mother wanted him to be the smartest, and his friends expected him to be the life of the party. Brianna only expected him to be Trunks. She was like a female version of Goten.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"No problem," she smiled, her soft brown eyes glowing. "Now I have to go to work tomorrow, so goodnight," she said as she leaned in to kiss him chastely on the cheek.  
  
He didn't know what made him turn his head slightly so that her lips touched his, but he did just the same. Her eyes were saucers, as he kissed her gently yet by no means friendly. Her shock only lasted a spilt second before she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself into a sitting position, breaking the lip lock. They stared at each other in disbelief for a few moments then finally he spoke up.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home after all," he said in a whisper.  
  
Brianna could only nod as he got up and gathered his shoes and keys and left the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Brianna placed a hand on her chest and looked at the floor. What in the world just happened?  
  
* * *  
  
Well I guess you guys now know the first pairing! Please review and tell me how I'm doing on my first non-Vegeta fic. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No.  
  
AN: Hi!  
  
* * *  
  
The strategically placed, high kick easily connected with Brianna's jaw, sending her to the ground. Brianna pushed herself into a sitting position as she wiped at the blood flowing from her lip. Marron approached her, a frown on her face, like a predator stalking its wounded prey. As she reached the brunette, she shook her head in disgust then turned to the green forest surrounding them.  
  
"Computer. Normal," she commanded.  
  
The forest melted away to reveal it's true form, a stainless steel combat room with a long observation window spanning the length of one wall.  
  
"Geez, Brianna, I know you're weak, but your skill today is on a level with Bra's," she complained as she extended a hand to help her friend.  
  
Brianna accepted the hand, grimacing at the ache in her bruised side standing had caused. "Sorry, I guess my mind really isn't here today."  
  
"You're telling me. You normally give me some kind of competition," Marron said looking over the damage she had caused her weaker opponent. The truth was Brianna had never beaten Marron and probably never would, though their regular sparring matches had increased Brianna's speed and strength greatly.  
  
"I think I'm done for today," Brianna said as she began limping to the door.  
  
"Here. Let me help you," Marron said as she wrapped Brianna's arm around her neck and placed her arm around the girl's waist to support her.  
  
"I guess I'll be calling in today," Brianna said on a half laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, you better be well by tomorrow," Marron said as they stepped out of the room.  
  
"What's tomorrow?" Brianna questioned as she limped along.  
  
"Tomorrow's when we're going out for the week."  
  
Brianna stopped and her eyes widened in fear. "But we just went out Friday."  
  
"Yeah well, Gohan and Videl are taking Pan to Paris for a week for her birthday on Wednesday, so we're meeting early to celebrate before she leaves. It was either today or tomorrow."  
  
Brianna shook her head. "I don't think I can make it."  
  
"What do you mean you can't make it? Nobody is allowed to miss a get together," Marron stated plainly as she guided Brianna over to one of benches outside the training facility.  
  
Brianna quickly racked her brain for an excuse. There was no way she could sit through an evening with Trunks. Not after what had happened. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he had left her house Friday night, and she would just as soon not deal with him tomorrow either.  
  
"Hello! Bri," Marron said, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Why can't you go?"  
  
Brianna finally sighed in defeat. "No reason."  
  
Marron frowned. "Are you okay Bri?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Brianna answered a little too quickly.  
  
Marron narrowed her crystal-blue eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
Brianna took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Marron didn't buy it, but she changed the subject nonetheless. "So did Trunks stay at your place Friday?"  
  
Brianna turned wide eyes to her friend. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Marron frowned. "Well, he usually does when he takes you home so late. Plus, that would mean you may know what's up with him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brianna frowned.  
  
"Nobody has really seen or heard from him since Friday. Not even Bra and she lives with him," Marron said, the worry obvious in her voice.  
  
Brianna bit her lip as she gained a new interest in the throbbing in her knee. "I'm sure he's just busy at work or something," she murmured.  
  
"Still, it's not like him not to at least call someone. Goten at least."  
  
"Look Marron, I'm sure he's fine. Just leave him alone, okay?" Brianna said with a little more force than intended.  
  
Marron frowned again at the girl's curious behavior. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Really. I'm just...sore that's all. I should go see Aunt Leaza to get patched up." As she spoke she began to stand.  
  
Marron quickly stood to assist her. "You want me to help?"  
  
Brianna lightly shook off her help. "No, it's okay. Most of my major wounds have pretty much already healed themselves. I think I can make it to her lab on my own. Anyway, don't you have class soon?"  
  
Marron checked her watch. "Yeah, in about twenty minutes. Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll be fine," Brianna assured her.  
  
"Okay," Marron said as she kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow," she said, looking meaningfully into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow," Brianna affirmed.  
  
Marron smiled, picked her workout bag, and exited through the door leading out to Magic's parking garage.  
  
Once the door closed, Brianna sighed and sat back on the bench. In all honesty, all her wounds had healed, yet another blessing from her mother's gene pool. She had been trying to get rid of Marron. She really hadn't wanted to spar with her at all today, but once Ashley made up the training room schedule, a person had to have a really good reason for skipping their slot. Since she couldn't use guilt as a reason without further explanation, she decided to just let Marron kick her ass for an hour or two. She deserved it, after all.  
  
She had thought of nothing else for the last two days and she still couldn't figure out what had possessed Trunks to kiss her. It was driving her nuts. What was most upsetting was she didn't even know how she felt about it. She knew it was wrong, but the more she thought about it the more confused she became. Why was this happening now? What did it mean? How was she supposed to react? What was he thinking?  
  
The only person who could answer her questions was the one person she didn't want to see. She didn't know how she was going to face him tomorrow. Maybe she'd get lucky, and he wouldn't go. From what Marron had told her, he was avoiding her, too. Did that mean he regretted kissing her? Isn't that what she wanted?  
  
"This is all so frustrating! Damn you, Trunks!" she cried to the empty room. Damn him for changing everything! Even her feelings toward him. She didn't know what they were exactly, but she knew they had changed.  
  
Sighing deeply, she stood and picked up her own workout bag, but instead of heading for her car, she went out the door leading to the kitchen. Time to drown her sorrows in some of Ashley's Homemade Cherry Cheesecake.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks entered the living quarters of Capsule Corp and sighed warily as he tossed the brown leather briefcase he carried on the sofa. The hours he had been putting in lately were unnatural, but work was all he had to get his mind off.........other things. Deciding he needed some shut-eye, he was passing the kitchen when his mom stepped into the hall.  
  
"Long time no see, stranger," Bulma said, smiling at her son.  
  
"Oh hey, Mom," he murmured with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"You've been working hard lately," she commented.  
  
"No rest for the wicked," he said, attempting humor.  
  
"Well, how about some dinner?" she offered.  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just-"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, come on, Trunks. You can't in all decency leave your father and I alone with Bra another night. I think Vegeta will kill her if you're not there as a conversation buffer for her tonight," she half-chuckled in amusement.  
  
"I really don't feel-" he paused yet again as she took her 'don't argue' stance. Sighing, he conceded. "Well.........all right."  
  
"Good," she smiled before turning and heading back into the kitchen.  
  
Trunks glanced longingly up the stairs one more time before following her. After greeting his sister and father, he fixed a plate and took a seat. However, instead of shoveling the food down his throat like normal, he only picked at it as they chatted over the meal. Man, was he tired. And the argument he was about to have with his sister was not helping in the least.  
  
"But you have to go," Bra whined.  
  
"We just got together Friday, Bra. Some people do have jobs," Trunks sighed.  
  
"But it's Panny's birthday, and then she'll be gone a whole week. You can't miss that!"  
  
"I'll be sure to send her a nice gift, but I can't go out tomorrow. Pan will understand."  
  
"Trunks Briefs, if you don't agree to go this instant, I'll call Pan right now and tell her you're trying to skip out on her party. And you know she'll make you go," Bra threatened.  
  
Trunks sighed in defeat. The last thing he needed was to have Pan screeching at him over the phone. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Great!" Bra said then checked her watch. "Well, I have to go."  
  
"And where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Goten's taking me to the movies."  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked, her interest peeked.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently there's this new monster flick out and since he hasn't been able to get in contact with Trunks, I'm being dragged along for the ride."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said a little disappointed. She personally thought Goten would make a great boyfriend for her daughter.  
  
Bra smiled at her mother's tone. She knew exactly what Bulma had been thinking. "Well, I'm off!" she said as she left the room.  
  
"Be careful!" Bulma called after her.  
  
"Well, looks like my work is done here," Trunks said, standing. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll-"  
  
"Sit boy."  
  
Trunks looked questioningly at his father, who nodded his head at the chair. Trunks sat.  
  
"Something wrong, Dad?"  
  
"Your mother wants to talk to you," Vegeta said, looking at his mate.  
  
"Trunks, is there a reason why Goten couldn't get in contact with you?" Bulma asked with concern.  
  
"I probably just forgot and left my cell off, that's all," Trunks assured them.  
  
His parents looked at each other and frowned before turning back to him. "There's no other reason?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Like what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Like are you mad at Goten? Or maybe Marron or Brianna or Pan?" Bulma ventured.  
  
Trunks sighed. He might as well tell her. He always told her everything anyway. "Well, there's no problem with Goten, Marron, or Pan."  
  
"So, you're fighting with Brianna?" Bulma tried.  
  
"Not exactly," Trunks said, hesitantly glancing at his father. Vegeta was sure to think all this feelings stuff was a sign of weakness. "I'm not sure you guys want to hear this."  
  
"Of course, I want to know what's bothering you Trunks," Bulma said.  
  
"But Dad, probably doesn't."  
  
"You might as well tell me, boy, and spare me from having to listen to your mother over exaggerate the problem later," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks frowned a moment in indecision before he started to speak. "Well, you see me and Brianna aren't fighting, so to speak," he started.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Bulma encouraged.  
  
"Well, I sort of kissed her."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he looked at his son. "What do you mean 'sort of kissed her'? Either you did or you didn't. Can't you remember, boy?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, yeah I kissed her."  
  
"Do you have feelings for Brianna, Trunks?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"No! I mean...I don't think so...I mean, well I must have some kind of feelings if I kissed her," Trunks stumbled.  
  
"How did it happen?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"It's sort of strange actually. We we're just talking, and then suddenly I was kissing her."  
  
"What happen after that?" Bulma goaded.  
  
"Nothing. I left," Trunks said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.  
  
"And you can't think of any reason why you would kiss her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No," Trunks sighed in defeat. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Sounds to me like you need a good lay," Vegeta said casually, returning his attention to his plate.  
  
Bulma frowned at her husband. "Do you have to turn everything into something vulgar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sighing in aggravation, Bulma turned back to her son. "Trunks, maybe you should explore these feelings for Brianna."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, like take her out."  
  
"Take her out?"  
  
"Yes dear," Bulma said as if speaking to a lost child, which in all actuality, she might as well have been. "Like on a date."  
  
"I can't take Brianna out on a date!"  
  
"Why not, dear?"  
  
"Because she's my friend."  
  
"Even more reason. At least you'll have something to talk about."  
  
"I don't know-" he started reluctantly.  
  
"Just give it a try, okay?" Bulma encouraged.  
  
"I'll think about it," he said finally as he stood again. "In the meantime, I'm tired, so goodnight to you both," he said, kissing his mother's cheek and nodding to his father.  
  
When the door closed behind him, Bulma smiled and turned to her husband. She patted his hand as she said, "We're gonna make a grandpa out of you yet."  
  
Vegeta frowned.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Not I," said the Jadedbest.  
  
AN: Well, I don't have anything to say really, so... um... hi.  
  
* * *  
  
Brianna stepped into the already crowded club Tuesday night and frowned. She should not have come, but she couldn't make Pan suffer because she had made a mistake. Not paying attention to where she was walking while searching for her friends' table, she ran right into someone.  
  
She mumbled an "excuse me" as she tried to recover her footing. A deep voice mumbled the same apology as he reached out a hand to steady her. As she looked up to say thanks, a pair of deep blue eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Brianna," he breathed out, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
Brianna stepped out of his grip. "Trunks," she unintentionally mimicked his tone.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for the longest of minutes before he looked as if he would speak when a hand slapped each of them on the back.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Goten cried over the music.  
  
"Hi Goten," they both mumbled.  
  
"Well, it's great to see you guys too," he said, rolling his eyes. He linked his arm with Brianna's then walked into the crowd. "Come on. We reserved a table for tonight," he said as he led them to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey guys!" Pan cried, being the first one to see them walk up.  
  
"Hi," they both said with little pep. Brianna seated herself next to Bra while Trunks took a seat on the other side of the table, next to Pan. As the drinks arrived the friends chatted some, but all noticed the damper that had fallen on the mood.  
  
`Some birthday party,' Pan thought. Taking another sip of her drink, she glanced at the dance floor and back at the dreary members of her party. "Hey, my dear Uncle Goten, want to take your niece for a spin on the dance floor for a birthday present since I know you didn't buy me one?"  
  
Goten looked ecstatic to get away from the obvious tension at the table. "Sure, why not?" he said, hopping up and practically yanking her out her chair.  
  
Bra was about to open her mouth when Marron quickly held up her hand. "Oh no you don't! I'm not being left at the table again. Come on Trunks!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I don't think so Mar-"  
  
Marron wouldn't hear of it and pulled him out of his seat. "Just come on. I won't bite." They were already on the floor before Bra could close her mouth.  
  
Shrugging Bra turned to Brianna, who was nursing her drink. "I was going to suggest they dance anyway. I need to talk to you."  
  
"So talk," Brianna murmured between sips.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Trunks."  
  
Brianna was so surprised her drink went down the wrong pipe. Choking she sat the glass on the table and turned to find Bra giving her an odd look.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. It just went down the wrong pipe. Why do you want to talk about Trunks?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I need a second opinion. You see the other night Goten and I went to the movies, and though it started out friendly, it ended quite...different," she explained on a blush.  
  
"What do you mean different?"  
  
"Well...we kissed."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"It was no big deal really. Well, okay, it was a big deal. I mean Goten is a really, really good kisser," Bra sighed as she looked at the dance floor.  
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what does it have to do with Trunks?" Brianna wanted to know.  
  
"Do you think he's going to freak about this?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, yeah! I mean, Bra, you're his kid sister and Goten's his best friend, and as far as he's concerned never shall the two intertwine, if you get my drift."  
  
"But he'll eventually get over that, right?"  
  
"I doubt it and even if he does, there's the whole age difference thing," Brianna pointed out.  
  
"Age is nothing but a number," Bra said, waving off the comment.  
  
"That's how you see it. All Trunks will see is his high school senior sister dating his college graduate buddy." Brianna shrugged, picking up her drink again.  
  
Bra frowned. If she had been looking for a little boost in confidence on this one she had obviously come to the wrong place tonight. "Man Bri, you're being a real downer at the moment. What's up your ass?"  
  
"Nothing. Look if you didn't want my opinion you shouldn't have asked," Brianna snapped as she sipped from her glass again.  
  
Bra blinked at the tone before her eyes narrowed. "Bitch," she muttered with slight disgust just as Goten approached the table.  
  
"I thought you were dancing," Brianna asked, choosing to ignore Bra's comment.  
  
"I was, but Pan ditched me for Marron," he said with a jerk of his head, and the two girl looked to see that Pan and Marron were indeed enjoying a dance together. Much to her chagrin, Brianna also noticed that Trunks was making his way back toward the table.  
  
"Want to dance?" Goten asked Bra with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Sure. I need to get away from this table," she half-grunted as she stood.  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the drink in her hand.  
  
"What's with Bri?" she heard Goten asked. She could only guess what Bra's answer was, most likely not something very nice.  
  
"Yeah, what is with Bri?"  
  
She didn't need to look up to know whom the voice belonged to, so she didn't. Trunks sighed and dropped into a seat next to her.  
  
"Bri?" he tried gently.  
  
"What did you get Pan for her birthday?" she asked out of the blue, still not making eye contact.  
  
"Bri, don't do this," he commanded softly.  
  
"Do what?" she said coolly as she watched the dance floor.  
  
"Pretend that nothing's changed."  
  
She looked at him, anger flickering in her eyes. "Nothing would change if you'd just leave it alone."  
  
"You know that's not true," he countered. "We need to talk about this."  
  
"What do you want from me?! So we kissed! Big fucking deal! Why do we need to talk about anything?" she demanded.  
  
"Look," he started, his voice hardening at her refusal to reason. "You know as well as I do that if we don't deal with this it could ruin everything we have now. I really don't want that and I don't think you do either."  
  
Brianna turned from the intensity of his blue gaze and considered his words. The last thing she wanted was to lose the friendship they shared. She would do anything to keep that from happening.  
  
Trunks watched her swish the amber colored liquid in her glass around as she mulled over his words. If he had not been so focused on her every being he would have lost the softly spoken words to the blaring music.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Trunks had to admit he felt slightly relieved she had relented, and a little thrown off by it at the same time. Taking a deep breath, he hoped she would take to his next idea as easily. "I think we should go out."  
  
She turned her narrowed gaze on him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you and me go somewhere and do something together. Just the two of us."  
  
"Like a date?" she asked almost in disgust.  
  
"Well, don't sound so excited about it," Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I just don't understand why we have to do something like that," she frowned.  
  
"Look Bri, do you want to find out what this thing is or not?" he said a little harsher than intended. He would never admit he was actually offended she made a date with him sound so horrible.  
  
"Okay, okay," she conceded on a sigh. "But I don't want anyone to know," she said quickly. "Especially Marron."  
  
"All right, I can understand that. That way if it turns out to be nothing, nobody can poke fun at us later." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"When it turns out to be nothing, I'll never let you live it down," she said, grasping for the moment of normalcy. He chuckled, and she looked him in the eye for the first time that night. She held eye contact a little longer than need be and before having to look away from his piercing gaze. She had never noticed just how magnificent his eyes were before. Or maybe she had...  
  
When she tried to return her attention to the glass in her hand, he gently caught her chin and pulled her eyes back to his. After his eyes probed hers for a moment, he began stroking the underside of her jaw with his thumb as he spoke. "You probably don't want to hear this but a part of me kind of hopes that this will turn out to be something. Crazy, huh?" he added softly.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?"  
  
Brianna had been so stunned by his words that she hadn't noticed Marron and Pan had finished their dance and returned to the table. Trunks immediately dropped his hand as she averted her eyes.  
  
"Of course not. Bri just had something in her eye. That's all," Trunks smoothly explained.  
  
"You all right?" Marron asked as she took a seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah, no big deal," she shrugged as she pretended to mess with her eye. She couldn't even look her friend in the face. Finding herself between Marron and Trunks, Brianna decided it was time for some fresh air. "Look guys, I'm not feeling all that hot tonight, and I have to work tomorrow. I think I'm going to call it a night."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pan asked as she watched her stand and gather her things.  
  
"Yeah," Bri answered as she moved toward the raven-haired girl. Bending over, she gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, love. Have fun in Paris." She quickly moved to Marron and gave her a parting peck as well. In habit she continued to the next person and almost stopped in the same instant. After a moment hesitation she dropped a fleeting kiss on Trunks's cheek then threw a final goodbye over her shoulder before she practically ran out of the club.  
  
Once in the safety of the night, she stopped and breathed a heavy sigh. How in the hell did she get herself into these things? As she walked quickly to her car, she silently brooded over all that had happened. Why had she agreed to this ridiculous date idea? It certainly was not going to prove anything.  
  
She had just reached her car and was searching for her keys when her name on the night breeze caught her ears. Turning, she found Trunks jogging across the parking lot toward her.  
  
She arched an irritated brow and gave him a patented "What?" look.  
  
"We didn't make any plans for well... you know," he explained.  
  
"Geez Trunks, I already agreed to this stupid idea. Do I have to plan it now too?" she said a little testier than originally intended. Maybe the alcohol was making her belligerent...  
  
"No, I just want to know what days you have off this week?"  
  
"This week?!" she asked, her chocolate eyes wide with fear. "You want to do it this week?"  
  
"Bri, I really think we should get this over with. Don't you?" he asked, taking a step toward her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but it's just..."  
  
He silenced her with a finger over her lips. "What days?" he asked again.  
  
"Wednesday and Friday," she said hoarsely.  
  
"Friday then. I'll pick you up at nine," he said, absently stroking her cheek.  
  
She saw the moment he decided to kiss her in his eyes even before he began leaning in and urgently shook her head. "Trunks, don't," she said placing a hand on his chest to hold him off. He reluctantly backed off as she climbed into the car and pulled off without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I'll TRY to start paying attention to the more neglected fics of mine but well...you know me. Until then...Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Could've have been me...then again maybe it wasn't. *shrugs*  
  
AN: Now I could go into a whole list of reasons why this update is late but instead I'm going to just smile and say enjoy. So...um... Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Brianna stepped out of her bathroom fully dressed, just as her alarm sounded. She turned off the appliance, wondering why she even set it anymore. For the last three weeks she'd arisen almost thirty minutes early with her own personal wake up call. Not that she was complaining or anything. Hearing the deep tones of his naturally husky voice first thing in the morning was not all that unpleasant. As a matter of fact, from the time she got off the phone with him at night to when it rang again the next morning she did nothing but anticipate the next time they spoke. It was all kind of pathetic really, but she just couldn't help herself. Ever since that first night, she hadn't been able to deny him a single date, let alone a phone call.  
  
She had already had her mind set that she would have a horrible time. She knew him well enough to know Trunks Briefs liked to wow his dates with expensive dinners, passes to the most exclusive clubs, and front row seats to sold-out concerts and shows. She, however, was not impressed by men who tried to dazzle her with the depths of their wallets, which she was sure he would do. With this grim vision of the evening in mind it was no wonder it was the surprise that caught her in the end.  
  
Upon opening the door that night she could not forget how good he looked in an ordinary pair of comfortable khakis and navy blue knit top.  
  
"Ready to go?" he smiled eagerly.  
  
"Look Trunks, I've been thinking, and maybe we shou-" she started hesitantly.  
  
"Bri, it's just one date," he coaxed, gently taking her hand. As she gnawed her lip with indecision, he tugged slightly, pulling her out the door. The next thing she knew, they were in his car speeding toward some unknown destination.  
  
She silently brooded the whole trip paying no attention as they moved further and further away from the city. When his car came to a stop she looked at the shadowy parking lot in confusion.  
  
"Trunks?" she questioned.  
  
"Come on," he smiled mysteriously. With no other options, she followed him out the car to a tall wooden staircase. No words passed between them as they slowly made their way up. It wasn't until they were at the top that the crystal water of the calm flowing river came into view. He smiled at her awed expression and once again took her hand, leading her across the overpass that connected the bridge on the other side with staircase they had just come from.  
  
The bridge itself was a large structure spreading as wide as the river. It was made of the same wood as the staircase and the overpass, with the exception of a few concrete observation areas, which branched out from the main structure.  
  
Brianna took it all in quietly as they started down the bridge. It was not at all what she had been expecting, and that meant she was in serious trouble.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked, finally breaking the hush.  
  
"No," she answered softly. "It's so beautiful," she continued as though it was a bad thing.  
  
"Yes it is," he agreed, looking out over the water. "I have a confession to make."  
  
"What's that?" Brianna asked, her voice a mix of suspicion and fear.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but I actually stole this idea from Goten," he half - chuckled.  
  
Her chocolate eyes widened in horror. "You told Goten about this?!"  
  
Trunks quickly shook his head, setting her fears aside. "Of course not. He told me about taking a date here. He said it turned out pretty well."  
  
"Oh," she breathed heavily. "Good."  
  
"Would it have been so bad if I had told him?" Trunks asked quietly as he stopped.  
  
She paused beside him and was quiet a moment before looking at him and saying simply, "Yes, it would have."  
  
The hurt in his eyes affected her more than she wanted to admit. She started walking again, turning into one of the observation areas. She immediately regretted her decision when she spotted a young couple making out in one corner of the deck.  
  
Sighing in frustration, she walked to the other end of the lookout and leaned on the solid wall, watching the water flow beneath it. It was a few moments before she heard him settle next to her.  
  
"Why are you fighting this so hard?" he asked when she didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"You know why," was the reply.  
  
Trunks took a deep breath before closing his eyes in an attempt to rein in his growing frustration. "It's just a crush."  
  
"That's just it Trunks. You don't even understand! This is not just a crush to her. Her feelings are real. It's no matter if they're not reciprocated," Brianna replied, wanting desperately for him to understand as she looked at him for the first time.  
  
"And so we're just supposed to forget about what we want?" Trunks demanded, moving toward her.  
  
She took a counter-step back. "I never said I wanted you."  
  
"You didn't have to," he answered, taking another step.  
  
She tried to take another step back but found she was literally backed into a corner. It was also then that she realized the other couple had long since gone. "You can't always have what you want."  
  
"Not true." He continued to move toward her. "I always get what I want."  
  
"No matter what the cost?" she asked as his very essence began to invade her senses.  
  
"No matter what the cost," he confirmed as he reached out to stroke her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes against the sensations his touch sent down her spine then snapped them open again. "And what if the cost is the heart of a friend?"  
  
His fingers paused, his frown telling of how deeply this really concerned him. "All good things come with a high price," he finally muttered as he leaned toward her.  
  
"Trunks don't," she whispered in a panic.  
  
"Just once, Bri. That's all I ask. Just once," he murmured inches from her lips.  
  
She didn't know why she nodded, but nod she did.  
  
His lips were on hers before her head even stopped bobbing. At first he took her lips gently, trying to coax her into joining him in the play. She fought it as long as she could, but the desire was much too strong.  
  
With a moan of defeat, she sagged against him just as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pulled her flush against him.  
  
She had been lost after that kiss. They now spent almost all their spare time together and away from prying eyes. She knew he hated hiding their new relationship from family and friends but he simply didn't understand her dilemma. He didn't have to listen to Marron and things only seemed to get worse with her. It wasn't that Marron talked about him anymore than usual; it was simply that she noticed it more now.  
  
She was in deep shit. Her feelings for Trunks were growing stronger with each passing day and she couldn't bear the thought of having to crush her beloved friend with the truth. There was simply nothing she could do at the moment.  
  
She frowned at the bleak turn her once happy thoughts had taken and decided it was time go. Grabbing her keys off the dresser, she left her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Brianna smiled brightly as she reached her department. "Hey Mandy!" she greeted her boss as the customer the woman had been helping moved away from the counter.  
  
"Good, you're here," the older woman said, bending over.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Brianna asked as she made her way around the counter.  
  
The woman came back up as she sat a vase full of soft pink carnations down on counter. "Because now you can pick these up."  
  
Her eyes lit at the sight, and she leaned in to inhale the plants' fragrance.  
  
"Okay, spill it," Mandy demanded.  
  
"Spill what?" Brianna murmured as she searched through the bouquet for a card.  
  
"'Spill what?'" Mandy mimicked. "Don't play coy with me, girl. For the last two weeks you've been getting an arrangement like this everyday. I want to know who he is and where I can get one."  
  
Brianna chuckled, only half listening to the redhead. If she knew the true reason behind the daily delivery she probably wouldn't think it was all so romantic.  
  
Like before the start of their romantic relationship, she and Trunks continually got themselves into stupid little bets. One particular bet started when they'd been watching some sappy love story where the hero sent his girl a bouquet of flowers everyday until she fell madly in love with him.  
  
She commented that sending a woman a batch of dying plants could never win her over in the real world. Trunks disagreed, saying he had done it many a time. This bombardment of flowers was nothing more than his way of proving his point. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to say she was starting to come around to his thinking.  
  
Her smile widened as she found what she was looking for. She quickly opened the card and read:  
  
Meet me at Micolo's at 12:00 for lunch.  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
She had barely finished reading when the card was snatched from her.  
  
"Secret Admirer, huh?" Mandy read. "That is just too sexy! Okay, is it somebody I know?"  
  
Brianna snatched the card back as she answered, "Don't you have work to do or something?"  
  
"Nope, that's the plus of being the boss. Okay, let's see. It would have to be someone that I wouldn't notice if they started spending a lot of time around here," Mandy thought aloud. "Ohmigod! I know who it is!" Brianna looked at her completely shocked as the other woman smiled knowingly. "It's Goten!"  
  
Brianna had to fight a sigh of relief. "You think so, huh?"  
  
"Oh, don't try to make me think otherwise. I always figured you two would hook up. He's so cute and sweet!"  
  
"That he is," Brianna agreed as she tried to contain her amusement.  
  
Mandy sighed contentedly. Happy with her detective work for the day, she decided to head for her office. "Well, good choice kid and have fun at your lunch."  
  
"Thanks Mandy. See ya," Brianna called after her. She sniffed the flowers one last time before returning them to their place under the counter just as a customer walked up.  
  
The rest of the morning passed without event and when eleven fifteen rolled around, she practically ran to her car. Micolo's was pretty out of the way and the epitome of the perfect quaint little restaurant meant for a secret rendezvous. The scenery on the forty-minute drive was pleasant and added to her already good spirits. Those spirits jumped a little higher as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot, conveniently finding a spot right next to a cute guy leaning against a familiar looking red mustang.  
  
Her movement out of the car was intentionally slow, taunting him as he waited for her. When she finally made her way over to him, his eyes were narrowed to slits in mock anger.  
  
"Tease," he admonished before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him for a kiss. She leaned into the kiss fully, lightly cupping his face with her palms. His mouth strayed from her lips after a moment, moving down her jawbone to her neck.  
  
Brianna chuckled softly, enjoying the attention as much as he was enjoying giving it. "Aren't we supposed to be having lunch?" she reminded him as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" his lips murmured against her skin.  
  
She laughed out right at that one. "Oh, just what a girl wants," she started dramatically as he lifted his head, "to be compared to a ham sandwich."  
  
"Oh, you're much more than a ham sandwich to me Bri," he said sincerely.  
  
"Oh yeah?" she questioned as her hands rested on his chest between them.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed. "You're at the very least a turkey sandwich. Maybe even two."  
  
Brianna slapped his chest playfully. "Well, thanks a lot!"  
  
"No problem," he smiled as he placed a peck on her nose.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of his arms and grasped his hand to pull him toward the restaurant. Seeing as they had become regulars at the establishment, it wasn't long before they were seated at their usual table. After their orders were taken and drinks served, Brianna glanced across the table to find an intense pair of blue eyes watching her.  
  
"Something on your mind?" she asked with raised brow.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," he requested after a pause.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at the strange question. "Something you don't know?"  
  
"Yeah, something I don't know."  
  
Brianna paused a moment wondering if she should take the opportunity. After her behavior at Pan's birthday get together, she'd called Bra and apologized. Bra had told her it was okay and that she would forgive her if she did one thing: tell Trunks about her and Goten.  
  
She really didn't want to spoil their lunch with news that would obviously piss him off, but he seemed in a particularly good mood today. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Decision made, she took a deep breath and dived in. "All right, I'll tell you something you don't know. Bra and Goten are dating." She watched his face closely, watching for any sign that he was about to explode. Much to her surprise all she got was a small frown.  
  
"I said something I don't know," he told her.  
  
"You know!"  
  
"Of course I know," he shrugged. "You don't honestly think Goten would keep something like that from me, do you?"  
  
The weight lifted from her shoulders was indescribable. "I can't believe you're not freaking about this. I mean, don't you think he's a little old for her?"  
  
He once again shrugged, as the waiter appeared to set their food before them. "Not really. I mean physically, yeah he's way too old, but mentally she's light-years ahead of him. I think they balance each other out, personally. Plus, I figure if Dad's okay with it, why should I sweat it?"  
  
Brianna nearly choked on her drink. "Vegeta knows, and Goten's still in one piece?!"  
  
"Yep. He said, and I quote 'At least the ingrate she chose this time is Saiyan-jin,'" Trunks mimicked. "I think that translates into, he's pleased."  
  
Brianna chuckled. "I guess so. I'm going to kill Bra for putting me up to this only to have me make a fool of myself. She could have called and told me you already knew."  
  
"You would have made a fool of yourself even if I hadn't known, because that's not what I was talking about. I wanted you to tell me something I didn't know about you."  
  
"You already know everything there is to know about me," she shrugged.  
  
He let his eyes lower meaningfully to her chest before returning his eyes to her laughing ones. "Well, not everything."  
  
"Maybe if you play your cards right you might know that soon too," she answered, blushing lightly.  
  
"I'll hold you to that," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "However, you still haven't told me what I want to know."  
  
She thought for a moment. "All right," she said after mentally mulling over each one of her deep, dark secrets. "When I was little, before I met you, my favorite show was DBZ-"  
  
"I already knew that," he interrupted.  
  
Brianna raised a brow. "Can I finish now?"  
  
"Sorry," he shrugged.  
  
"As I was saying, DBZ was my favorite show and from it I developed my first crush..."  
  
"On..." Trunks asked, his interest truly perked.  
  
"Well, you better not laugh! It was on Vegeta," she said as if confessing a great sin.  
  
"Dad! Are you serious?!" Trunks practically cried.  
  
"There you have it. My deepest darkest secret laid out before you," she said, lifting her glass.  
  
"That's so sick," Trunks said, shaking his head. "Now every time you and my dad are in the same room I'm going to have to worry about you hitting on him and stuff."  
  
Her jaw dropped, as he had expected it to, and she threw her napkin at him across the table. "Here I am baring the darkest parts of my soul to you, and you're teasing me about it. I'm never going to be able to live this down, am I?"  
  
"Hell no," Trunks said with growing amusement. "Especially when I tell Dad."  
  
Her face paled. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, he is going to get such a kick out of this," Trunks continued.  
  
"Stop it you!" she chastised. "Anyway, I was in awe of him the first time I met him, but then he opened his mouth. His sarcasm and bad attitude isn't as attractive in real life as it is on the small screen."  
  
"I don't know. Mom seems to like it," Trunks smiled.  
  
"I guess. Anyway, I'll tell you something else you don't know," she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Aunt Ashley's throwing a press party next Friday, big formal gala type of thing where everyone's invited. And I was wondering if you'd be my date," she finished sweetly.  
  
A smirkish grin spread across his lips as she finished. "Really?!" he asked, obviously pleased.  
  
"Yeah really," she smiled at him as she picked up her fork and began examining her order.  
  
He watched her a moment before deciding to possibly ruin the mood with his next question. "You mean like a real, everyone knows it's a date, date?" he asked hopefully. Her small gasp dashed that hope.  
  
She looked up at him then moistened her lips nervously. "Trunks, you know we can't," she said quietly as she set the fork down, her appetite gone that quickly.  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"You know why," she said, dropping her eyes to the tablecloth.  
  
"Damn it Brianna! This is stupid. Why should I be forced to continue hiding my love for you over a crush that will never come to light?!" he demanded, sudden anger filling his voice.  
  
As always when this conversation came up, she felt her eyes begin to water. "Trunks, I just can't do that to her. Not yet. You still don't understand. You can never-" she stopped on another gasp as his words finally sunk in. "Your what for me?" she murmured in utter disbelief.  
  
He dropped his eyes a moment before he sighed. He had hoped she would miss that little slip. Finally, he looked at her. "You heard me."  
  
"Oh Trunks," she muttered placing a hand over her mouth. The silence that followed was so heavy she'd have done anything to break it. "All right," she finally conceded. "We'll tell her."  
  
"When?" he asked quickly, pressing for a bluff.  
  
Her visible gulp told him she hadn't expected the question. "The day after the party," she almost whispered.  
  
He had been hoping for a little sooner, but that was better than the 'soon' answer he normally got. At least it was an exact date. "All right. I can live with that."  
  
"I really don't want to do this to her, Trunks," she said softly after a moment, finally looking up at him.  
  
"I know. Neither do I. But it has to happen sometime, and the longer we wait the worse it will be," he tried to soothe before a smirk touched his lips. "Besides, Marron's too good for me anyway. It's time she knew it."  
  
Her brows practically hit the ceiling. "Oh? And I'm not?"  
  
"Nope, we're pretty much on the same level," he baited.  
  
"You're just a plethora of compliments today, aren't you?" she half snorted.  
  
He chuckled as he stood and held out his hand to her. "Always. Come on. I want some time to make out before you have to go back to work."  
  
Several heads turned their way at her laughter, but none of their eyes fazed the happy departing couple.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, you get more and more like your brother every day. I could get in serious trouble for this," Goten murmured next to her ear.  
  
"You are my brother. At least that's what you told the attendance office," Bra smirked back at him as she finished talking to Micolo's friendly greeter. "This is like the perfect scam! Do you realize you can get me out of school anytime we want?" she brainstormed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You don't seriously think I'm doing this again, do you?!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"I'll make it worth your while," she spoke against his lips as she reached up on her tiptoes.  
  
Goten leaned into her mouth, deciding a couple of times more couldn't hurt.  
  
The clearing of a throat separated the young couple. "Your table is ready," the cheerful young woman informed them.  
  
Bra took her, now not so reluctant, co-conspirator by the hand and followed the hostess' lead. They were seated not five minutes before she stood again. "I have to go to the ladies' room. Order me whatever you get."  
  
"Think you can handle that much food?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, I can handle anything you can dish out," she answered, stopping next to his chair and leaning over to once again press her lips to his. After rubbing the lipstick off his lips with her thumb, she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes passed before she re-entered the lobby the restroom was stationed near. She was heading back to her table when she stopped dead her tracks. She did a double take out the large window and moved closer for a better look, squinting her eyes against the sun. The picture of the tall purple haired man and the lip lock he had on the petite brunette in his arms was undeniable.  
  
"Ohmigod," she murmured, covering her mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
Ack! They've been spotted! Oh well..... Wait! No! What do I mean "oh well"?! That's a bad thing! Terrible shame, really. *shrugs* Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mwwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *coughs and then goes in search of some cough syrup*  
  
AN: Enjoy!!!! (see, I really want you to enjoy because there are four exclamation marks instead of one ^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you Bri."  
  
There was a slight pause at the other end of the line before she whispered a soft, "Goodnight Trunks."  
  
When the line died, Trunks replaced the receiver and almost groaned when he looked up to find his father watching him with arched brow.  
  
"Don't even say it Dad," he muttered before he picked up the remote and started flipping channels.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly. Out of habit Trunks had been keeping his nosey mother up to date on all the happenings with Brianna, which in turn she had been sharing with him. He found it awfully sad that his son was so whipped in such a short period of time. Taking a seat next to the boy on the couch, he immediately relieved him of the remote.  
  
Trunks considered a protest then decided what would be the point. The two watched television in silence until the sound of hurried footsteps shattered the peace.  
  
"I need to talk to you!" Bra exclaimed as she entered the room.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you," Vegeta answered not looking away from the screen.  
  
"Not you! You!" she said motioning toward her brother, who looked up at her in surprise. Impatiently, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the seat, pulling him out the room.  
  
In the hall, he frowned down at her. "What's the big-"  
  
"You're dating Brianna!" she cried.  
  
Trunks blinked not sure he'd heard her right. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Don't even try to deny it," she said pointing an accusing finger in his face. "I saw you today at Micolo's. You had your tongue so far down her throat that I thought you were trying to kill her."  
  
"What were you doing at Micolo's?!" he demanded, suddenly finding himself getting very angry. Brianna was not going to be happy about this.  
  
A guilty blush crossed the girl's pale cheeks. "Well...Goten and I decided to have lunch."  
  
Trunks couldn't believe this. "Goten saw us too!"  
  
"Well, no, I was coming out of the bathroom, and I saw you two on the sidewalk. I was going to tell Goten, but I thought maybe I should find out why you guys were being all secretive and stuff first."  
  
He could not believe the relief he felt at that moment. Grasping his sister's shoulders tightly, he looked her directly in the eye. "Listen to me Bra. Listen very closely. You have to keep a lid on what you saw. Nobody can know, do you understand?"  
  
She frowned at him, obviously confused. "But why Trunks?"  
  
"Because Brianna doesn't want anyone to know and I swore I wouldn't tell."  
  
"But that's stupid. The group never keeps secrets from each other. Why doesn't she want people to know?" she questioned, her confusion growing.  
  
Trunks grunted. At least someone agreed with him. "I'll give you one hint. It starts with a Mar- and ends with a -ron."  
  
"Marron? What does she have to do with anything?" Bra wanted to know.  
  
"It's her little crush. Brianna's worried that she's going to be all devastated or something," Trunks explained.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that," Bra murmured. "I guess I can see Bri's point, then."  
  
So much for finding an ally. "What do you mean you can see her point?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. You have never had to listen to Marron go on and on about how wonderful you are. It's absolutely sickening to those of us who can see the truth," Bra said rolling her eyes.  
  
Trunks decided it was best to ignore that comment. "Whatever. I just need you to understand that you can't tell anyone what you know, Bra. Not even Brianna."  
  
Bra frowned, her blue eyes filled with indecision. "We've never kept secrets before Trunks. If anyone ever finds out that we've been dishonest Marron's going to be twice as hurt."  
  
Trunks ran an aggravated hand through his lavender locks. "I know, but it won't be much longer. We're going to tell Marron the day after Magic's big press party, and then it will be all out in the open," he reasoned before locking pleading eyes with hers again. "Look Bra, I'm not asking you just as a friend anymore but as a sister. Will you please keep what you saw a secret?"  
  
Bra sighed heavily, her frown never leaving her face. "I don't want to, but I guess I can keep my mouth closed for a week."  
  
"Thanks Bra. I promise this will all turn out fine," he assured her.  
  
Bra frowned at him one last time before turning and heading up the stairs. She wasn't too sure about that.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta growled angrily as he undid the tie and retied it again for what had to be the twentieth time. This was entirely that witch's fault. In all the years he had been with his mate, she had been able to talk him into almost anything. He knew tonight's press party would be no different. So he had formulated a new plan against her. If she couldn't find him, she couldn't coax him. However, Bulma was much smarter than even he gave her credit for.  
  
With the aid of Mona, he had once again found himself trapped in that doorless white room, and this time the harpy on his back was his own wife. She had harassed him for three hours straight before he had finally given in. It was simply unfair that now Bulma not only had her quick mind and nagging personality to get what she wanted out of him but also the aid of Mona's "special" talents at her fingertips. He might as well get use to these awful penguin suits.  
  
He examined the still crooked knot around his neck in the mirror when he saw his mate enter the room.  
  
Turning to her, he held the offending rope out to her. "Here, fix this," he ordered.  
  
He should have taken the way her eyes narrowed on him as a sign of trouble to come, but the tie was of much more concern to him at the moment than her little mood swings. She stalked toward him and took the end of the tie with much more force than needed then noosed the crooked knot as tight as she could around his neck. Surprised by the action, he coughed and slapped her hand away, quickly undoing the tie.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" he demanded when his vocal cords were once again free.  
  
"Do you even know how big of a jerk you are?! The things Trunks told us about him and Brianna were in confidence. How could you go and blab them?!" she half screamed as blue fire crackled in her eyes.  
  
In all their years together, nothing that had ever come out of her mouth that had confused him more. "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't play dumb with me! ChiChi and I were doing some last minute shopping for tonight's party, and out the blue she starts going on about what a cute couple Trunks and Brianna are. She said she'd heard it from Ashley, who'd gotten it from Tina. I can not believe you would tell after Trunks specifically asked us not to."  
  
Vegeta had to admit he was surprised his son's big secret seemed to be common knowledge. "Will you listen to yourself woman? Do I look like some big gossip columnist? I could care less about Trunks' little infatuation with this girl, and the last thing you'd find me doing is spreading the 'joyful' news," he finished with a disgusted roll of his eyes.  
  
Bulma had to admit he had a point. Biting her lip, her mind quickly tried to sort through this mess. "Well, if you didn't tell, who could have? I mean, Trunks said Brianna had told Alisa, but she had promised secrecy. And I only told Mona so..."  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean you 'only told Mona'? That witch has the biggest mouth this side of the equator."  
  
"That's not true! Mona has kept plenty of things I told her to keep quiet about," Bulma protested.  
  
"Did you tell her to keep quiet about this?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth then blinked and closed it. Now practically gnawing on her lip she blushed. "Oops," she murmured.  
  
Vegeta shook his head sadly. "So here you are accusing me, and it was you who couldn't keep your big mouth shut." He had meant the comment somewhat jokingly, so he was more than a little surprised when her eyes began to water. 'Oh shit. Here we go,' he groaned mentally. "What are you crying for?"  
  
"Trunks is going to be so mad at me," she said with lowered head, trying her best to combat the invading tears.  
  
Vegeta sighed and used his index finger to tilt her chin back up. "You made a mistake. He is not going to be angry with you."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. When he nodded she released a shuddery breath.  
  
"And besides, they're coming clean tomorrow. What could happen between now and then?" Vegeta added.  
  
She smiled at this. "You're right," she said confidently then leaned forward and placed a grateful peck on his lips. "Thank you, Vegeta."  
  
He smirked and wrapped his arms around her slim waist pulling her flush against him. "That was an inadequate thank you. Try it again."  
  
Bulma chuckled softly before pressing her lips more firmly to his. "Better?" she whispered when they finally came up for air.  
  
"It'll do," he answered releasing her. She laughed again then turned her attention to the lasso around his neck. In about thirty seconds, it finally looked like a tie again. With one last smile at him, she walked around him to their bathroom. It was only then he realized she was nowhere near ready. "Damn it Bulma! I'm not going to wait for you tonight!"  
  
"You always say that, and you always wait," she threw over her shoulder nonchalantly as she closed the bathroom door on him.  
  
With an angry growl he headed for the door. Even if he wouldn't admit it, she was right. Maybe he had time to get something to eat before this torturous night began.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlotta opened the door and smiled at the handsome young man standing there. "My, my, don't we look handsome," she said with a thick Italian accent.  
  
Trunks smiled at the friendly housekeeper. "Well, coming from such a beautiful lady, I'll take that as a great compliment."  
  
Carlotta playfully narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You are definitely the playboy."  
  
Trunks couldn't help but laugh. "Oh really? Is that what you think?"  
  
"I know a playboy when I see one. Miss Brianna will have to be very careful with you," she stated, her emerald eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Trunks continued to chuckle. "I think you have it mixed up. I'm the one who should be careful around her."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Trunks looked to the stairs to throw a "yes that's so" back at his date but couldn't seem to find his voice when his eyes finally fell on her as she descended. She smiled and did a little runaway spin in the soft silver, satin, strapless ball gown. Her gloved hands laced in front of her when she was once again facing him.  
  
"See something you like?" she asked, the question unnecessary if his face looked anything like what he thought it did.  
  
"You look so lovely, Miss Brianna," Carlotta said in soft awe.  
  
"Thank you, Carlotta." She then turned back to her still speechless date and smirked. Without another word, she lifted her skirt to walk around him and out the door.  
  
"You might want to go with her," Carlotta told the dazed boy with a soft chuckle.  
  
Trunks shook off his dazed expression and smiled before turning to the door. "See ya, Carlotta," he tossed over his shoulder.  
  
Once out in the night air he found her waiting patiently by his car. When he stopped in front of her, he smiled down at the beautiful face that was framed so prettily by curling brown locks flowing down her back. When she tilted her head slightly he couldn't help but press his lips to hers. "God, you taste good," he whispered against her mouth.  
  
"You don't taste too bad yourself," she replied then pulled away from him. She glanced at the car then raised a brow at him. "Are you going to let me in?"  
  
His smile widened as he opened the door and let her slip in then hurried around to the driver's side.  
  
During the ride, neither spoke much as they simply enjoyed each other's company. It was about an hour drive to the large Magic compound and upon reaching it Trunks put the car in park then stepped out. He handed the keys over to the valet then moved around the car to where a second attendant was helping Brianna out of the vehicle.  
  
He was slightly tempted to take her hand but thought better of it with all the flashing cameras around. The paparazzi were in full effect trying to catch the rich and famous as they entered the exquisite ballroom. Any show of affection would definitely end up in one of the many tabloids, which always seemed to be on the prowl for a shot of him and his latest female interest. He was smart enough to know Brianna would not enjoy the public title as his latest bed warmer. Knowing all this, however, did not lessen the urge to touch her and so he discreetly placed a hand at the small of her back as he escorted her inside.  
  
Soon the blinking bulbs faded, and they entered the grand ballroom of Magic Mansion. Erected in the elegant fashion of the most magnificent ancient castles of Europe and Asia, the mansion's pride and joy had three levels, the second of which had a large hangover giving a majestic aerial view of the ballroom floor below.  
  
Across the massive ceiling, the heavens were painted in all their glory; angels and cherubs alike graced it in splendid artistry. In the many "inside" stories done on this, as well as the rest of the mansion, most reporters refused to believe that such a feat had been accomplished solely by Magic's own Isabella, the planning and actual painting only taking her about two weeks. The floor mural, which many couples were dancing across now, of the "everyday" people the heavens took such care to watch over, had taken an extra week and a half.  
  
The great number of couples on the floor spoke of how obviously late they were. The party was in full swing. Expensively dressed people milled about all three floors, many on the upper two levels examining the beautiful artwork on display; all once again created from Isabella's hand.  
  
On the lower level many couples spun gracefully, and some not so gracefully, while the sides where reserved for media personalities to get the "inside scoop" with some of the entertainment world's finest. Trunks watched as just such reporters flanked Brianna's mother on all sides while she smiled and answered their questions with the practiced ease of many years in the business.  
  
"Come dance with me."  
  
Trunks raised a brow as he looked down at the woman on his arm. "Aren't you afraid of someone spotting us?" He couldn't quite hide his mocking tone.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on him. "It's not like we've never danced together in public before," she said as she took his hand and led him to the floor.  
  
The soft melody that drifted from the orchestra drew the couple together, and as the young Saiyan pulled her body close to his, he knew he'd never felt more complete. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and rested his cheek against the top of her head, taking in her soft floral scent with an inaudible sigh.  
  
"You're such a wonderful dancer, Trunks," she murmured as she rested her face against his chest, easily relaxing against him.  
  
"Yes, I have so many talents," he chuckled as he took them for another spin around the floor, that floral scent playing on his senses and making all else blur around them.  
  
"I suppose that's why I love you," she answered softly.  
  
Stunned by his ears, he leaned back slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Yeah?" he asked, still uncertain of what he'd heard.  
  
"Yeah," she affirmed as her warm brown eyes smiled up into his.  
  
The smile that spread across his face almost hurt. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment, and it must have shown on his face for she quickly shook her head. That smile dimmed some as he attempted to calm her. "I wasn't going to. I wanted to, but I wasn't going to."  
  
"Tomorrow Trunks," she promised. "Tomorrow we won't have to hide anymore."  
  
"I can't wait," he told her as the music picked up. In a burst of joy he couldn't fight, he lifted her into his arms and spun her wildly as she shrieked for him to put her down.  
  
On the beautiful overhang above, Marron watched her two friends with a soft smile. Nothing brought her more joy than to see those closest to her enjoying themselves. Well...maybe one thing brought her more joy, but since he was part of the playful scene she was watching, she figured she was getting a double dose.  
  
"My, you look lovely."  
  
Marron glanced down to her right and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."  
  
"Where's that date of yours?" Krillin questioned his only child.  
  
Marron rolled her eyes at the thought of the young man. Marcus was in her second year psychology class and was a last minute choice. She wished she had just come alone. "Probably somewhere drooling over Leeza. She's his favorite member of Magic." Something he had repeated over and over and over on the ride there.  
  
"Oh," Krillin chuckled at her dry tone. She got more and more like her mother everyday. He glanced at the floor below then back to his daughter. He was greatly surprised to see a smile on her lips as she gazed down. "You're taking things well," he commented. When Isabella had told him about Trunks and Brianna a few days before he'd been worried Marron would be devastated. Maybe she hadn't been as hung up on Trunks as he had thought.  
  
Marron glanced in his direction with a small frown. What on Earth was he talking about? "What do you mean Dad?"  
  
"Well, Trunks and Bri of course. I thought you'd be much more upset when you found out about them dating."  
  
Marron was too stunned to speak for a moment then she glanced to the floor again. The way her once trusted friends were staring into each other's eyes suddenly took on a whole new meaning. "How long?" she asked in a hoarse tone.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. The word is about three or four weeks," Krillin stated, still oblivious of the bombshell he'd just dropped.  
  
"A month," she whispered. They had lied to her for a month.  
  
It was when Krillin saw a single tear roll down her pale cheek that he realized he might have made a huge mistake. "You didn't know, did you," he said more than asked.  
  
Marron held back the sob in her throat with a hand over her mouth. "I- I'm sorry. I can't talk right now, Daddy." With one last bitter look at what she now realized was a happy couple, she turned from the railing and moved through the thick crowd, wanting only to get away.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Awww poor Marron! It's a shame really. Anyway, hope you liked. See you next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Here I am working hard to bring you beautiful tales of love and...uh....sex....and you taunt me with this. Fore shame!  
  
AN: It has finally happened!!! I BRAND NEW chapter of Of Friends and Lovers. ^_^. Well Enjoy.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm really here!"  
  
Pan resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the hundredth time that night. "Yeah, you sure are."  
  
Jonathan stopped just inside the VIP entrance. They had come through the "back door" so to speak because Pan preferred to avoid the paparazzi, much to Jonathan's dismay. His eyes gleamed despite his disappointment, however, as he smiled down at his date. "So, is Isabella really as hot in person as she is on TV and stuff?"  
  
Pan raised an irked brow at the comment. Where the hell did she keep finding these guys? "Actually," she said, deciding it was time to dump this loser, "She's twice as hot as you think."  
  
"Ah man! You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" he practically cried. "Nobody's that hot!"  
  
"I kid you not. Why don't you go on in without me and find out for yourself?" she urged.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, all ready halfway through the door.  
  
"Yeah, go," she called after his vanishing back. "Asshole," she muttered as she followed him in after a moment.  
  
The entrance they had come through lead straight to the second level of the grand ballroom. Gold-framed mirrors hung on either side of the door, and Pan paused for quick maintenance before heading in. She hated these stupid press parties. She normally found an excuse out of them, but she had been caught off guard this time and hadn't been able to.  
  
Now satisfied with her appearance in the sleek form-fitting red dress her mom had picked out for her during their trip to Paris, Pan decided to head on in. She had every intention to go in, make an appearance, and then convince one of her friends to bail out with her. Trunks or Marron would probably be her best shots. Marron because her timid nature usually caused her to shy away from such an event, and Trunks because he was just as tired of the press hounding his footsteps as she was of them following hers.  
  
Pan made her way along the second level, nodding and smiling politely at the familiar faces she passed. She reached the balcony hangover a few moments later and let her eyes search the floor below. It didn't take long before her eyes fell on Trunks and Brianna in the middle of the dance floor, and she sighed. It looked like Trunks was out as a possible escape buddy. Brianna was expected to stay all the way through these little socials of Magic's. She often would pick one poor soul to stick it out with her. Looked liked Trunks was the unlucky bastard for the evening. It looked like she needed to find Marron.  
  
Pushing away from the railing, Pan left the balcony and walked along the second level, searching the floor below for any sign of her friend. She was halfway around the circular level and still had yet to spot her desired companion.  
  
"Darn it Mar. Where are you?" Pan muttered, growing irritated as she looked over the edge again. Sighing she started walking again, this time heading toward the staircase leading to the third floor. Usually fewer people were on the higher level. Maybe Marron had gone there in search of peace from the masses.  
  
When Pan reached the elegantly ornamented, crème colored door she knew the stairwell lay behind, she frowned at the little plaque on the door. It politely instructed guest to use the elevator for the stairwell was under construction. Saiyan senses detected the faint scent of wet paint on the other side of the thick door. As she turned away, those same Saiyan senses caught the light tinkling of familiar ki behind that same door. Frowning slightly, she turned back to pull the door open just a bit. "Mar?" she called softly, sticking her head in the door.  
  
Pan's eyes widened as Marron lifted her head, cheeks damp from tears and streaked with mascara. As the blonde sniffled and wiped her eyes in an attempt to reclaim her composure, Pan opened the door to slip inside the softly lit stairwell. "Marron, what's wrong?" she asked, squatting before the other girl and pushing wet tendrils off her face.  
  
Marron's own fingers were threaded through her locks, supporting her head as she rested her elbows on her knees. As she looked up at Pan, more tears began to fall. "I hate them so much," she barely got out through sobs.  
  
Pan frowned deeply. "Who Mar?"  
  
"Trun-" Marron's voice broke as she choked on another sob, and she covered her mouth with her hand as she started again. "Trunks and Brianna," she got out before another sob choked her up.  
  
"Trunks and Bri?" Pan asked in confusion. Her confusion grew as Marron leaned forward to cry on her shoulder.  
  
"How could they do this to me Pan?" Marron sobbed brokenly.  
  
"I- I dunno," Pan muttered. 'I don't even know what they did!' she added silently. Not knowing what else to do, she simply stroked the other girl's hair as she cried.  
  
* * *  
  
"So then I told her she was a bitch, and I would happily kick her ass if she really wanted me too," Bra said offhandedly as she strolled through Magic's garden and glanced up at her boyfriend when he snickered. "What?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Your language," he said. "Doesn't sound much like the princess you're always claiming to be," he added with a teasing smile.  
  
Squinching up her nose cutely, Bra paused and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she gazed up at him. "I am a princess," she said sweetly. "Just ask my daddy."  
  
Goten chuckled as he bent to kiss her. "I'll take your word for it," he whispered just before his lips touched hers.  
  
Sighing happily, she leaned fully into the kiss. She had to admit: life didn't get much better than this. She wasn't sure how long they kissed under the pretty moonlight, cascading over them and the flowers, whom witnessed their affectionate display, but she did know she never felt so safe and loved as she did when in his arms. When they finally parted for air, each was breathing heavily. She lowered long lashes that fanned over slightly flushed cheeks as she rested her head against his chest, simply enjoying his embrace.  
  
They stood holding one another for moments longer than that of their kiss until the soft clearing of a throat drew their attention. The slender young woman with hair as silver and pale as the night stars, large hazel eyes and skin the color of brown sugar approached. The lush curve of her lips turned up at the slight blush that now colored the two sweethearts. "Sorry to interrupt," she spoke in the soft sensual undertones her voice seemed to naturally carry.  
  
Goten turned more fully to face her, keeping one arm in place around Bra's waist. "You're not interrupting. What's up Tina? Shouldn't you be inside being interviewed?"  
  
Magic's princess and youngest starlet grunted. "They bore me. They always ask the same tired questions, and every one of them thinks they're being clever and original. It's sad really."  
  
Bra smiled at the woman. "So we're playing the poor little superstar role tonight, are we?"  
  
Tina's lips turned up once again. "You know me too well, princess. However, I did have a reason for intruding on your pawing of one another."  
  
Bra's pale cheeks reddened again. "Which was?"  
  
The train of the sequined, green gown she wore lightly dragging on the ground behind her as Tina strolled over to a rose bush and lightly fingered one of the white flowers there. "I'm in charge of tonight's after party. I need help setting up. I was hoping you would gather up your little clique and help." She picked one of the flowers and ran it under her nose.  
  
Bra raised a brow at her. "Oh I see. Trying to get us to do the work for you. Am I right?"  
  
Tina glanced over her bare shoulder, flower now lightly brushing her lips, and shook her head. "Not so," she spoke, the words like a warm balm. Bra would never claim any inclinations to homosexuality, but there was something about Tina that was always extremely arousing, no matter what she happened to be doing at the moment. "You'd think I only wanted to use you guys, which is not true. I wanted to make a deal. It's a cash bar tonight. However, I'm willing to let the six of you drink for free if you help with setup." Her sly smile returned as she turned to face them fully. "I won't even tell Mommy if you do, little Miss Underage."  
  
This grabbed Bra's attention even stronger than the waves of sex appeal rolling off the stunning woman before her. "Really? You're serious?" When the woman simply nodded Bra smiled and turned to Goten. "Bri and Trunks are dancing. Let's go get them." She was all ready starting back into the building before she got an answer to her non-question, giving Goten no room to question her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Tina murmured to herself as they disappeared into the building.  
  
Upon entering the grand ballroom it only took them a few moments before they spotted the couple on the floor. Trunks was playfully dipping the laughing brunette in his arms when they reached them. Looking up at them from her awkward position, Brianna smiled.  
  
"Uh, hey," she chuckled. "Will you let me up now?" she questioned her partner.  
  
His blue eyes danced as he smiled down at her. "Why should I- ouch!!" He immediately let her up as she stumped on his foot.  
  
"That's why," she smirked before turning to her friends again. "What's up guys?"  
  
"Tina's throwing the after party and wants our help with setup. Will ya guys? Please?" Bra begged.  
  
Both Trunks and Brianna gave her skeptical looks. "You seem awfully excited about working when you could be partying," her brother commented.  
  
Bra smiled sweetly. "Well you know me. Always willing to help." The amount of sugar in her tone could only be found in cane fields.  
  
"Tina promised all the free liquor we want, and she won't tell parents about the underage status of some of our group members," Goten informed them.  
  
"Now that makes much more sense than that crap you just said," Trunks said, causing Bra to stick out her tongue at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Brianna joined Goten's chuckle at the affectionate brother and sister display. "Well I have no problem with helping. It gets me out of here sooner," Brianna said as Trunks nodded his agreement.  
  
"Great!" Bra smiled. "Have you guys seen Panny or Marrie?"  
  
"Nope," Brianna answered, hers quickly followed by a shake of Trunks's head.  
  
Bra grabbed Brianna's hand. "We'll just have to find them then. You guys wait here, and we'll find them."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Maybe we should all go together," he spoke up, slowly eyeing her.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he didn't think she could be left alone with Brianna without spilling the beans. Sheesh. He could give her a little credit. "No, we've got it. They're probably hiding out on the third floor. Come on Bri," she finished by tugging the other girl along.  
  
"We'll be right back," Brianna called back as she was pulled away. Picking up her pace, she caught up with Bra to keep the other girl from pulling her arm out of its socket. "Excited much?" she ask as she pulled her arm away and rotated her shoulder.  
  
Bra smiled at her. "Yeps!" 'For more reasons than you know,' she thought, smiling at the other girl once again.  
  
Brianna frowned at the odd smile. "What?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Uh huh," Brianna said, not sounding at all convinced.  
  
"I'm serious," Bra said, her smile still in place.  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes. "Then stop with the stupid smile and use your senses to find their kis so we can go."  
  
"Me? Why not you?" Bra asked.  
  
Brianna sighed. "Because I haven't been practicing and it doesn't come naturally to me like it does to you, Saiyan."  
  
Bra grunted. "Well, I haven't been exactly practicing it either, so I wouldn't rely too heavily on my skills."  
  
"Will you stop arguing and just do it?"  
  
Bra sighed. "Fine. Sheesh." Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began her sensory scan. After a few moments she opened her eyes. "Found Panny. Her strength makes it a piece of cake to find her," she commented, sounding awfully pleased with herself. "Come on," she instructed as she started toward the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to tell me how strong she is," Brianna informed her, thoughts on her still sore tailbone after the other day's match. "I don't know why Aunt Ashley keeps scheduling me with people like Pan and Marron, and get this, I've got Trunks next week. I dread the thought."  
  
"Sure you do," Bra said, sarcasm flowing over the words. She was dying to add that she highly doubted an hour, alone sweating with Trunks was a thought Brianna truly dreaded as she pretended.  
  
Brianna frowned as they opened the first floor door and started up to the second level. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Bra shrugged as they made their way up the winding staircase in the dimly lit corridor. "Just that you know Trunks will take it easy on you is all," she said, quickly covering her slip. Maybe she really shouldn't be alone with Brianna.  
  
Brianna grunted. "He never has before." They opened the door to the second level and continued to follow Bra's ki sense around the second level. "I just wish she'd set me up with someone I can actually beat. Like you for instance."  
  
Bra glared over her shoulder. "Well, thanks a lot."  
  
Brianna smiled sweetly and linked arms with her. "You're welcome."  
  
"Bitch," Bra muttered, receiving a laugh from the woman attached to her arm, as they reached another stairwell door. Bra frowned at the sign on the door. "I could swear she's just on the other side of that door."  
  
Brianna shook her head. "How sad. Not only are you weak, but your ki sense is out of whack too. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would Daddy say?"  
  
Bra shook her off her arm. "I'll have you know my ki sense is great. She is in there," she paused and smiled. "And Marrie, too. Ha! I am, once again, the greatest." Reaching for the knob she pulled the door open and frowned as the paint smell attacked her sensitive nose. "Panny? Marrie?" she called, squinting against the even dimmer light in this stairwell. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her. Pan was gently rocking a sobbing Marron. "Marrie, what's wrong?!" she wanted to know as she stepped inside the door.  
  
Just behind her, Brianna entered as well, her concern just as obvious. "Mar, what is it?"  
  
It was then that both women looked up. "This isn't going to be pretty," Pan muttered when her eyes landed on Brianna.  
  
Bra frowned at the words, and her confusion grew when Marron's watery blue eyes focused on the brunette in the doorway. "You," she practically sneered. "Go away!"  
  
Brianna was obviously just as surprised as Bra by the outburst. "What? Why Marron? What did I do?"  
  
Marron suddenly stood with such force she almost knocked a squatting Pan on her butt. "Don't play innocent with me! You know exactly what you did. You lying hussy!"  
  
As Brianna's eyes widened still, Pan, who had risen to her feet, lightly placed a hand on Marron's shoulder. "Mar, calm down. It's not worth all of this." The comment only caused Marron to shrug off her hand.  
  
"Marron," Brianna started slowly. "I wish you would-"  
  
"Do you think I give a damn what you wish?! You certainly didn't give a one about my wishes!" she practically yelled. Taking a deep breath she seemed to try to reign in her anger. Her next words were softer, yet no less heartbroken. "How could you do this to me? You knew how I felt about him. How could you?" The last was almost in disbelief. As if she hoped Brianna would deny it.  
  
That hope was dashed as all color drained from Brianna's face. "Oh no," she whispered softly.  
  
Marron shook her head, obviously fighting a new batch of tears. "So Dad was right," she said softly. There was a moment of silence before her next words. "Has it really been a month?"  
  
Brianna lowered her head before slowly nodding. "Maybe a few days shy," she murmured.  
  
Marron swallowed around the lump in her throat before moving toward the door, pushing Brianna aside as she made her exit. "Oh, well, I guess since it wasn't a whole month it's not as bad," she said bitterly as she stalked out.  
  
Brianna took a moment to gather her footing before she quickly followed her. "Mar, wait!"  
  
The two Saiyan mix breeds stood in utter shock a moment, one completely confused, the other just as pale as Brianna had been moments before.  
  
"How could she have found out so soon?" Bra questioned herself.  
  
Pan turned wide brown eyes on Bra. "You know what's going on, too?! Would you please fill me in?"  
  
Bra grabbed her hand and started out again. "Later. Come on before we find out if Brianna really is immortal or not."  
  
She caught up with the girls just as Brianna caught Marron's arm to stop her. "Marron please listen to me. I never meant for things to happen this way," she said sincerely, obviously on the verge of tears herself.  
  
"Let me go," Marron said, struggling against her hold.  
  
"Not until you listen. I never wanted to hurt you Marron. You have to believe me. It just happened. I'm so, so sorry. You're like my sister. I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"Some sister you turned out to be. Just let me go," Marron wailed as she tried to pull her arm free.  
  
Brianna shook her head, long brown locks flying about her face. "Marron, please understand. I can't lose you. I love you too much t-"  
  
"Lair!" Marron screamed in her face, giving in to her tears once again as she couldn't find her way free. "You don't love me," she sobbed.  
  
"That's not true Marron," Brianna proclaimed, voice trembling with her sobs. "It's because I love yo-" Her words were cut off as Marron's free hand slapped her across the face.  
  
"Haven't you lied to me enough?!" Marron's voice was so full of venom that it was almost unrecognizable. "You're a lying, man stealing bitch, and I rue the day I ever laid eyes on you!"  
  
Brianna released a sob as if the words had been a physical blow and released the arm to cradle her cheek. It was at this point Bra decided to put a stop to the madness. Stepping forward, she placed herself between the two and met Marron's icy stare. "Stop this Marron. You know damn well that Bri loves you. It was because she loved you that she didn't tell you sooner. She didn't want to hurt you. Trunks told me that himself."  
  
Marron's eyes widened a fraction, and Bra smiled inwardly thinking she'd gotten through to the girl. Her next words caught her by surprise. "You knew?"  
  
Bra blinked a moment. "Well, I, sorta," she trailed off.  
  
Marron's golden locks bounced around her head once again as she shook her disbelief. "Un-fuckin'-believeable," she muttered. "You knew and didn't even have the decency to clue me in. Boy do I have a knack for choosing friends."  
  
"Marrie," Bra half-whispered, reaching out to touch Marron's hand, only to have hers knocked away.  
  
"Don't 'Marrie' me! Why don't you two just scamper off and find your boyfriends and stay the hell away from me?! Permanently!" With those last bitter words she turned and started toward the back entrance. A few moments passed before Pan hurried after her.  
  
"Marron, wait!" she called.  
  
Bra watched them disappear, too shell-shocked by Marron's words to do anything else. It was when Brianna's sobs touched her ears that she finally turned to the other girl. "Oh Bri," she said, lightly resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Brianna looked up at her then, an odd expression on her face. "You said he told you himself," she said almost to herself. When her eyes narrowed, Bra could only see more trouble coming. When the girl suddenly disappeared with an angry growl, Bra gulped.  
  
"That can't be good," she muttered. Hurrying over to the railing, she looked over to see just what she suspected. Brianna had rematerialized on the first floor and was stalking over to the unsuspecting Trunks. "Uh oh," she whispered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh come on, Mr. Briefs. There has to be some special lady. Won't you give me the scoop?" the pretty redhead said, batting her eyes at him.  
  
Trunks mentally sighed at the reporter again, this particular hound being one he'd butted heads with too many times to count. "I assure you Madeline. There is no scoop to be had," he said with his most charming forced smile. His mother had taught him that no matter how much you hate them, to always be kind with the paparazzi. That is, unless you liked having your name smeared through the mud with unfounded lies.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
Trunks turned at the angrily growled words to find a furious, tear-streaked Brianna glaring up at him. "Bri? What's wrong?"  
  
"You knew I wanted no one to know. How could you tell?" she demanded.  
  
Trunks's surprise couldn't be contained. "But I did-"  
  
Brianna quickly cut him off. "Don't lie to me! Bra knew, and so does Marron. Bra even said you told her yourself. You are such a bastard sometimes. Just so you could fondle me in public, you've ruined everything. But I guess it really doesn't matter as long as you get what you want, right?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Dumbfounded by her anger, he shook his head. "That's not true." When she shook her head at his words, he gripped her shoulders and leaned closer to her, trying to make her listen. "But I didn't tell Brianna. I swear."  
  
Shaking her head furiously she pushed away from him. "You're lying, and now she hates me. I knew this was a mistake."  
  
He never knew pain like that which attacked his heart at the thought that she might think their relationship was a mistake. "You don't mean that," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Oh believe me, buddy, I do. I never should have continued in this façade of a relationship. It's brought me nothing but heart and headache every since it began. I wish it had never happened. I'd do anything to take it all back this instant." She knew what her words were doing to him. She saw it written all over his face, and yet she couldn't stop the lies on her lips. She was hurting and wanted to inflict that same pain on the cause of her own. "But I'll never make such stupid mistakes again. You've ruined my life, Trunks Briefs, and I never want anything to do with you again."  
  
Until her dying day Brianna knew she'd never forget the crushed look in his eyes at her words. Unable to face it any longer she turned and fled the ballroom before tears fell again.  
  
Trunks watched her, speechless. It was several moments before he realized he now had the attention of much of the ballroom.  
  
"No, scoop huh?" Madeline smirked as she finished jotting on her notepad.  
  
The look he gave her then actually made her take a few startled steps back. When the redhead quickly removed herself from his presence, Trunks sighed heavily and checked his pocket for his valet ticket then slowly made his way to the door, not giving any of the curious onlookers a glance as he exited.  
  
* * *  
  
My poor baby!!!!!!! *sniffles* Well I guess I'll see you guys next time. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
